Day of the Predator
by Midnight-archer
Summary: Set in Time riders: Day of the Predator; five kids accidentally travel trough time 65 million years ago. But they're not the only clever creatures there, something undiscovered watches them from the shadows. Can they survive in a world they don't know? and will they return home? Most of all who will die? -Warning character death. I OWN NOTHING. rated T for blood only.
1. 65 million years

| Calgary City Alberta, Canada. 'Jade'|

A girl with long sandy blondish brown hair and jade green eyes stared outside her window. She wore a purple vest under a large puffy pink jacket, and shaggy blue jeans matched with white shoes. Like her eye colour her name was Jade.

_Holidays _she thought, _all my friends are out somewhere exciting and I'm stuck here with my nagging stepmother._

Then the door slammed open.

"Sis Mom says you have to make dinner!" A seven year old boy called out with a wide grin on his face. Jade turned her head towards him disappointedly.

_The only reason why he's happy about that witch living with us is because he doesn't have to do all the work. When my real mom was still alive she shared all the chores equally, but that old hag makes me do all the work while she goes to her friends. She doesn't even go to work! Dad does all of that. _

"You know what?! NO!" She yelled at the boy angrily. "I am sick and tired of doing all the work while you and her sit around all day and have fun with your friends. And you know what the best part is? When dad comes home from being away for two months she acts like I'm the lazy bum that makes you guys do everything!" Jade slammed the door shut and locks it.

"I'm telling mom!" Jade looked back at the door with hatred from the comment her baby brother made.

"Go ahead, she's not even my real mom." Jade punched the door and then stomped her way toward the cupboard.

_I'm sixteen I don't have to be treated like dirt anymore. _

She dragged out a suitcase and began to fill it with her things.

_I'm running away and I'm not coming back until Dad finally realizes he was wrong and divorces that hag._

Her hands worked quickly at finding things that would be useful, in her mind she already crossed off a bunch of things in her imaginary list.

_Torch _

_My iPhone_

_Packet of BQQ chips_

_My backpack_

_$52 (some of what my Mum gave me in her will)_

_My secret stash of 6 coke cans that only I know about._

As soon as she placed the last can into her backpack a bright light flashed at her. Whoosh.

| Day Dream Island, Australia. 'Robin'|

A young girl dived into the pristine waters of the reef near by the island of which her family was visiting. Her hair was a deep dark brown and is almost black- from the water- her eyes were like dark chocolate. She wore a black Mambo swim shirt with the name clearly one the front in silver bold letters. The shirt was matched with a boys black swim shorts, blue goggles and a fancy pair of blue fins that easily clipped onto her water proof boots. Her name wasRobin.

She twists and turns, cutting through the water like a hot knife through butter. Robin comes up for air and then sinks back down to the colourful city below. Her eyes fix onto a cluster of oysters, she opens a side pocket in her shorts and pulls out a stainless steel pocket knife.

_Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky. And I have feeling that I will be._

She works at trying to pry open the clam fish and succeeds almost instantly, and inside there is pearl. This still surprises her even though this _feeling_ she -not often- gets is always right. She slips the pearl and knife back to the pocket where a bunch of other things have taken a place in. 1 pocket knife, 1 pearl, 1 waterproof iPhone, 1 drenched tan cap, 1 pair of shades and 3 sand dollars found on the beach.

She swims backwards and then up to the surface, but before her head reaches it a bright light flashes at her. Whoosh.

| Tokyo, Japan. 'Hiro'|

Inside a small cafe on the side of the street sat a teen petting a Chinese bob tail (cat). His eyes a pale grey, and his short spiky hair a thick black. He wore a green shirt and long black pants combined with a flashy neon green consumed ankle boots. He sipped his green tea and placed the cat onto his lap. His name is Hiro.

_Hey there pussy you like this?_

As if the feline read his mind it purred in response. His Mum's apartment was too small for a pet, so often he'd visit the _Cat Cafe _so he could play with them. The cat on his lap got up and jumped down before it ran toward a toy fish and tackled it.

_You want me play with you puss puss?_

He got up and after a few steps a bright light flashed at him. Whoosh.

| London, England. 'James'|

A young boy hid inside a cupboard from his much younger brothers. His hair was blond, of which clashed with his bright blue eyes. He wore a red checked T-shirt, black jeans and orange shoes that matched his glasses.

_Oh how I love playing with my brothers._

Then a bright light flashed at him. Whoosh.

| Colorado, United States of America. 'Sam'|

A young boy sat on his bed inside a wooden lodge, he's eyes were fixed onto the screen of his iPad playing angry birds. He wore a blue snorkel jacket over a yellow T-shirt and brown shorts with black sandals. His face was covered by orange freckles that started from his eyebrows down to his cheeks. He has orange short hair that is accompanied by hazel eyes. Unlike all the other boys in grade 9 he is unfit, and preferred learning to sports.

He sneezed onto the screen making him pause it. He got up and ran over to a tissue box in the hallway. But as he grabbed the box a bright light flashed at him. Whoosh.

| Somewhere |

Whoosh.

Robin span her head madly around, she wasn't underwater any more nor was she at Day Dream Island. She took off her goggles so that she could see she better. There were others with her, they also looked confused, and there were three guys and one other girl who looked much older than herself. They all remained quiet until the one of the guys said. "Where the hell am I?"

"More like, where the hell are _we_?" Said the Japanese boy.

The geeky looking boy stood up and inspected a giant leaf that stuck out of a tree. "No, no this isn't right..." he mumbled.

"What isn't right?" Robin asked.

"This leaf... these leaves only existed 65 million years ago." He said shocked.

"What?! I don't believe you." Said the Japanese boy.

"Frankly I don't believe it myself."

"So let's get this straight, we're around the dinosaur era?" The blond haired boy said.

"Late _cretaceous_, to be more precise." Robin said.

"Ok let's just do one thing at a time," the older girl said loudly. "Who are you people?" When she said this Robin stepped forward, _Ok this is really weird. And I still have my flippers on. _

"My name is Robin I'm 14 from Australia and... as you can tell I _was_ snorkelling." Robin said as she looked down at her outfit.

"Hi, I'm James and I'm also 14 and I'm from London and I _was_ playing hide and seek." She looked at him and made a small wave. He smiled back at her.

"Jade I'm 16 and I'm from Alberta, Canada." _Jade nice name_.

"I'm Hiro, 17 years old from Tokyo Japan." Robin looked at him and saw him looking awkwardly at her. _Weird._

"Sup Sam here, I'm 13 from Colorado." The other boy said.

Robin reaches down and pulls off the flippers she was wearing and holds it in the same hand that she held her goggles in. She slapped on her wet cap and sun glasses. She considered putting her goggles in the pocket but dismissed the idea. "All right guys, it doesn't matter _when_ we are first thing is that we should probably get out of this jungle. Predators of _any_ kind might be around."

"Right, let's go." Hiro agreed with her.

#

| 65 million years BC, Jungle |

Robin constantly moved branches and vines out of her way for her to move.

_Late cretaceous? Nah couldn't happen. Could it?_

The more the group travelled out of the jungle the more she began to wonder, _either we're in the Amazonian jungle or we are where Sam think we are. _

The flippers and goggles became a nuisance for her to carry all the time for it was constantly catching onto shrubbery. Jade noticed this.

"Hey Robin you wanna put your flippers in my bag?"

"Yea, that'd be great thanks." Robin replied with a large smile. The two girls stopped to put it inside as the boys carried on, though it didn't take long for them to catch up.

Robin saw it first: among the green dense jungle, it was an obvious sprinkle of bright red. Her eyes fixed on it, studying it for a long time until James found her lagging behind and interrupted.

"What is it?" He said now curious on what she found.

Robin pointed her finger at the leaf she found. "Blood... there's more, I'm sure of it."

James gulped and shakily turned his head towards the others and said. "Hey guys, y-you got to see this."

Soon all their heads turned towards the blood splatter. But unlike James, Hiro and Jade, Sam's expression towards it was overjoyed. "Something's made a kill, I gotta see this."

"Wait we don't know if it's saf-" but before Hiro could finish the boy was out of sight.

The rest of the group soon followed in and found Sam squatting over the cadaver of a large beast. By the look of it, it diffidently wasn't something from their time. Jade held her nose and looked away in disgust. "Gross how could you even look at it?"

Sam ignored her and began kicking it softly with his sandal. When it swayed gently back and forth Robin noticed something lodged within it, a cat clawy fish hook. Robin walked over and picked it up. "What's this?"

James walked closer and stared at the object within Robin's hand. It took up more than half of her hand. "Dunno, maybe a claw of some type." He suggested.

Sam stands up and snatches the claw to examine it. "Wow that's a claw all right! Oh boy it could be a raptor or some other therapod."

"I wouldn't think so. There are more than one set of footprints here: pack hunters but they don't carry prints from their sickle toe so it could be anything." James said squatted over the footprints left behind.

Robin stepped back to take a wider view of the place, there were guts everywhere. It seemed as though whatever killed it ripped out it insides and decorated the jungle – a gory celebration.

_Nah couldn't be that. What kind of animal would do that? Animals aren't intelligent enough. _

As the others jabbered onshe thought she heard a small _click_. Robin stared into the direction the sound came from though nothing was there, just jungle. She forgot about it and looked back at the others who were now making their way back.

Yellow, cat like eyes studied the group curiously as they departed. These odd creatures made not too unfamiliar sounds he and the rest of his pack made. The creature bobbed down lower onto the ground to get a better look at the pale creatures before him.

_Was this their entire pack? Or are they more, more than his pack? _

They looked harmless. No visible teeth or claws, nothing appeared anything dangerous about them. Nor a threat as rival predators, they might not even be predators. Though their eyes are at the front, unlike the large herbivores that roam the plains that have their eyes at the sides of the head. But it wasn't that that's making him uneasy, these things were _clever_. He could see it in the way they act; sharing tasks and working together. Like his pack.

He angled his head in curiosity. The newcomers were slow, sluggish and did not even sense they were there watching them, even when he carelessly clacked his claws together. Though one did notice, yet paid little attention.

Those strange things had one of his pack's female's claws in their paws. She lost it during the hunt today, although she will grow a new one by the next whole moon. Unlike him. Four long lethal, curled digits on one arm and on his other he only possessed three...and a stump that never grew back.

A thought passed through his mind.

_They must be watched._

There was something about them that posed a threat to him and his pack. And until he knew what that was, until he knew all weaknesses and strengths his pack will observe them, study their sounds and then his pack will attack. Then kill them before feeding on their internal organs and celebrate as dominate killers of the jungle.


	2. Road Trip!

| 65 million years BC, Jungle |

The great _Cretaceous_ Sun set over the trees as the group set up camp for the night. They managed to find a rather large climbable tree in the jungle and blocked the entry points in case any night hunters decided to pursue. Robin managed to make a torch so that they had light. She made precise precaution so that it did not set alight anything else. And now she was trying to craft a bow and some arrows with stone heads.

Jade was kind enough to share her drinks and bag of BQQ chips with them. Hiro was a nervous wreck, using a night vision app on his iPhone to see what was outside. James was helping Robin by crafting spears though every now and again is glasses would slip off. Sam was constantly chattering on and on about the Cretaceous, not that it wasn't useful though he had a case of repeating things he already said.

"So what's the plan in getting out of here?" Jade asked suddenly. Sam stopped his lecture and thought hard. "I mean it's not like we're staying here, right?" Sam stayed quite as James and Robin looked up at him hoping that he would have an answer.

"Well of course not, but before we ask how to get out of here? I think the appropriate question would be, how did we get here?" He said. Jade gave him a, _are you sure_? expression until Hiro interrupted.

"Maybe this... travelling through time has happened before?" Sam snapped out of his deep thought and tried to come up with a valid explanation but James interrupted before he could.

"Yea, I heard once that a Chinese sailor got lost at sea and when he returned he said he saw dinosaurs and that was how they came upon the image of the dragon." James wiped his glasses clean with his shirt from all the smoke the torch in the middle of the circle was creating.

_Hang on I think you got something going on here._ Robin thought. Sam then snatched the iPhone off of Hiro more roughly then he did with the claw and began searching. "Ah ha, I knew you would have this app!" He exclaimed.

"What app?" Hiro said angry that the kid gust took his phone off him like a teacher busting a student for having his phone out in class. Sam looked up with a smile widely spread out across his face. "A historic app, most high school students would have it installed." He explained. "You guys actually might be onto something here."

As he sat down between two branches that pass ways in a _V_ shape he mumbled the thing he read on the screen. "Sam, what does it say?" Robin called out to him.

"Apparently some guy name Pro. Finestaine believed that every one thousand years the planets a line with Earth's moon creating a massive charge of magnetic energy, thus creating a time window to any point in history. And due to global warming the amount of time windows keep increasing." Sam answered.

"So like, what happened to this guy?" Jade asked taking and sip of her Coke.

"He... got run over by a bus." Sam answered flatly. Robin thought long and hard but a disturbing thought crept into her. _I feel like... I'm being watched._ She looked up to find her newfound friends all looking around at each other as if waiting to see who would share the next idea. _It must be one of them, stop worrying. _

"So there's a way out again then, because if the story and this _is_ linked we could create a window back again, right?" James said placing down one of three spears he made in the time they've been talking.

"Right, we'd have to make a large enough magnetic energy cluster in one spot. Perhaps in a full moon or, or a Spring tide that's when the moon is at its closest and fullest." In grade seven Robin has done plenty of research about the moon and the different types of energy, she just hopes she could remember it all.

"Alright, but first we need to find the perfect spot that gives off the right amount of energy." Sam said before he peered outside the tree fortress at the moon and stars. "A Spring tide would be at a full moon so that would be in... four days from now. We could create compasses to guide our way there, compasses work by pointing towards the magnetic energy substance a.k.a. North."

The group finally decided on what was to happen tomorrow and settled down for the night, everyone has fallen off to sleep... except Robin.

_Everyone's asleep so, why do I have a bad feeling like we're not alone. Must be a bird, got to be a bird of some type. Must be._

Broken claw and his family hid themselves well among the ferns, keeping a keen eye on the pale things as their _yellow flower_ bloomed. He has seen this _yellow flower_ before when he was younger, a strip of light came from the skies and hit a dead log and consumed it. Ever since it haunted his dreams, chasing him endlessly yet these creatures are not even the slightest it afraid of it. A younger male said the younger looking one with a black torso and brown hair and eyes created it. As well as many other odd things like a curved stick with a vine that stretches back attached to it.

_That one, that one has the most knowledge. _He could tell. Maybe if they learn and mimic theirs sounds they could lure one of them to be alone then they could learn its secrets. The secrets of the _yellow flower _and the stick and vine. Mimicking was easy for them they do it to other prey to fool them into thinking it's their younglings in danger.


	3. Could it be?

**Alright Guys I hope you are all enjoying it so far if not then please leave a Review of your thoughts. Every bodies opinion matters ALOT and if you thought it was great ALSO Review it really makes me happy. **

| 65 million years BC, Jungle |

The new creatures were in the river standing still for long moments all holding the sticks that another made, this time it was not only the black torso one but the _shiny eyed one_. The one that created the _yellow flower_ put on its feet fins that looked much like the river dwellers and dove into the water. Occasionally it would reappear to the surface with some of the river dwellers. How it managed to do so is unclear.

Just then one of the other pale creatures slashed the water with its stick and captured the rive dweller_._ Then the creature removed it from its _stick-that-captures_ and put it inside a _carry thing _it kept on its back. _What odd, strange creatures._

_The stick-captures-the-river dweller._ Broken claw softly barked to his pack. He could tell the younger ones did not quite understand, their minds were too young.

The younger males and females have made _names_ for each of the different pale creatures to tell them apart easier, the _names_ given match its appearance well. The one with the odd object on its eyes was called _Shiny eyed one._ The tallest one that had tighter skin and smaller eyes was called _tall one. _The one that had a black torso and seemed to be the _clever_ one was called _sleek one. _The large one that made the most noise was called _loud one._ And finally the one with the pink torso and white feet was called _white foot._

One by one each of the new creatures caught a river dweller and left heading out towards the plain.

| 65 million years BC, Plains |

The group was out of the jungle and now in open plains, Robin could see that for Hiro it was quite the relief. They had caught some prehistoric fish and what seem like crabs for their long journey ahead, they were all still fully scaled and bloody in Jade's bag until tonight when they cook it.

"Wow look at that!" James called out pointing to a large herbivore.

"I believe that's a stegosaurus, cool huh." Robin replied as the two ran over to the large beast. The others soon followed.

The stegosaurus stared directly at James sniffing his hair, and then sneezed in his face. Robin giggled at the sight of his face, all scrunched up in disgust and covered with blotches of snot. James took his glasses and wiped them clean with his shirt, as he began to do so the stegosaurus grabbed a hold of his hair with its mouth thinking that it was a fluffy fern.

_Oh boy, here we go._ Robin thought as it lifted his into the air.

"Ah let me go!" James cried as he swung his arms and feet trying to break free. His foot hit the beast's jaw making it drop him in fright and ran away. Soon its entire herd saw him running and followed its lead causing a stampede.

"Well that's one way to go." Said Sam following his gaze at the scared beasts.

Robin looked at Hiro and found him staring at the sun. "You shouldn't look at the sun, its radiation is strong enough to burn the front layer of your eyes and damage them." She said.

"I'm trying to find out what time it is." Hiro answered still looking at the sun. Robin looked into the direction where she found the sun this morning, East. And soon found out that the sun had past midway and is now West. "It's past lunch time." She said.

"We should cook that fish, it's already starting to smell worse than before." Jade said scrunching up her nose from the smell as she took off her bag.

The five decided to set up camp then and there with Robin lighting the fire and Hiro (he offered) cooking and preparing the fish. They had caught three crab like creatures and two small and three large fish. Sam stated that it was edible and for the others it was more than enough.

The fire carried the burnt fish smell quite heavily past Robin as she and James talked. She had learnt that James comes from a wealthy family of three other brothers and two sisters in a mansion near London. He had been to Scotland but never Australia. She told him that she had travelled to Egypt, New Zeeland and that her family was planning to go to London next month and that if they get out of this mess she'd visit him. After talking James lay down for a nap and left her to snoop in on the conversation Jade and Hiro was having.

"So Hiro do you have family back home?" Jade asked.

"Uh yea my Mum, she and I live together in a apartment in Tokyo. You?"Hiro said.

"Yea my step-Mum, little brother and my Dad. But my dad's always away at work for a couple of months leaving me home with that witch." Jade replied.

"What wrong with your Mum?" Hiro asked.

"She treats me like dirt and won't let me ever leave the house to visit my friends unless it's buying food, going to school or picking her up when she's too drunk to drive from a night out with friends and calls me a ugly slut."

"What a horrible mother! Y-you're not slut and you're anything but ugly, you're gorgeous!" He said.

"You think so?" Jade said softly.

"I know so." Hiro confirms.

But before Robin could pick up that last of what the conversation she spotted a small shiny olivy green bump in the long grass over the plains.

_That wasn't there before, was it?_

She stared closer at the figure. Suddenly it disappeared again.

_Odd, I thought I saw something there._


	4. Death in the shadows

| 65 million years BC, Plains |

Sam was lagging behind terribly; the group were travelling up a steep slope with large boulders making you have to climb over at top of them. Sam was never the sports type and without his puffer it made thing a nightmare. Then Sam misplaced his footing causing him to stumble down two levels by some reeds and long grass. The rest of the group doesn't notice his absence.

"Great, just great." He says to himself before attempting to climb back up. Then there was rustling in the reeds behind him. He spun his head around in alarm.

"Greeaaaiiiiit." The one responsible for the sound stood before him. It was nothing he had ever seen before. It stood up on its hind legs like a human but reversed like a dog, and had quite a femme waist. Its spine was knobbly and its head and snout long like a raptor's. It had olive green scales all over and two yellow eyes.

_This is awesome. It's like nothing I've ever seen. Perhaps a dead end evolution... an undiscovered species of dinosaur! _He thought._ I got to get a picture of this._

He still had Hiro's iPhone from two nights before; he never seemed to bother to ask for it back so Sam _kept_ it. He opened the camera app and started filming the creature. It cocked its head to the side in curiosity.

"Oh jolly. This is going to be sweet." He said.

Just then the creature straightened up proving to be a lot taller than Sam. It snapped its jaw in anticipation.  
"Wait what you are... No!" Sam screamed. "Noooo..."

Sam's scream screeched through the air hitting the group instantly. They had already reached the top of the slope when they heard it. That's when they realized that Sam was not with them. Then in a flash they steadily made their way back down to where it came from. Robin saw it first.

Blood. Lots of it.

All that was left of what was killed were pieces of shredded cloths. Sam's cloths. "Oh man...what happened?" James asked.

_We were being followed. _Robin thought.

Robin crouched down by the reeds and long grass where she thought was most likely how the predator snuck up on him. There were tracks of four digits, much like the ones they had found around the kill in the jungle.

_I knew it we were being followed by those things ever since we left the jungle._

"What's this?" Jade asked as she picked up a bloody rectangular object. "Hey Hiro, isn't this your iPhone?"

Robin looked to what was on the screen. It hard to see with all the blood stains but it showed a video clip made by Sam. Jade pressed play as Hiro then looked at it to see what happened. The screen shot first of the ground, then lifted up shakily at some odd creature. The creature had _four_ talons and was the same olive green from the meadow. The creature cocked its head and snapped its jaws. Then the phone fell and we heard screaming before it was silenced brutally. All that was heard next was ripping and tearing of something...someone.

"Guys we've been followed...since we left the jungle." Robin chocked up. She had to tell them some time and now was that time. They all stared at her confused. "Since day one I-I've felt that we've been followed...watched. Last night I thought I saw something out in the valley but before I could take a closer look it disappeared." Their faces were all in distress.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jade asked.

"I thought that it was just a bird or one of you guys...but never this." She said.

"It doesn't matter anymore, now what does matter is that we get the hell out of here now." Hiro said tearing up from fright.

"Wait I think I dropped my torch..." Jade began.

"Forget the bloody thing." Robin yelled.

| 65 million years BC, Forest |

Hiro stopped in his tracks and soon did Jade. They were both in a defensive position with their spears. Robin saw this and imminently armed her bow as James and her ran towards them. They were only two meters behind the older teens.

And when she saw it her grip tightened. Waves of sleek dark green bodies, there were nine of them. One of the creatures reared up and swung its claws at Jade catching her off guard as she tried desperately to skewer it. It caught her on her shoulder causing a deep cut. Robin could see Hiro constantly swerving and diving out the way of their attacks. James and she however weren't having such a great time avoiding them. James was tackled to the ground on his back with only his spear in between him and the monster. Robin ran over to get a clear shot at it and hit it directly in the head; James kicked the limp body off as the rest of the hunting party moved in for the kill.

_Night's falling soon and if we don't shake them soon we'd be sitting ducks fighting in the dark!_

At the corner of Robin's eye she saw Jade get knocked down flat by one of the larger ones. But before she could release the arrow straight into its head Hiro swerved into the way. He kicked the beast onto its belly as he forced his spear into its shoulder forcing it still as the creature wriggled at its end. Then as it died and he removed it the rest of the pack stopped and stared at the one who died. Then as quickly as they came they left.

He couldn't believe it. _How could this happen_.

Broken claw looked up at his grieving family, mourning the loss. His pack mate and mother of most of the great young males before him had died. They had eaten her bones clear of flesh until there were nothing left but bloody bones. She was loved too much to let the scavengers to gnaw and fight for the scrapes of her once warm lively body. Her heart was his though, and his alone. He'd been cradling it now for hours, not wanting to let go of what was left of her. He could hear the younger ones whimper and hopelessly beg for her return. Finally he bit into the now purple bloodless organ and savoured ever bite. Eating it until it was completely gone.

_The pale things killed her. And they will pay with their lives._ He will be sure to look directly in their eyes as he ripped out their life sources, the red organ that provided life. They will kill them not only to avenge her, even though that was a good enough reason to, but to make sure that they are the only _clever_ hunters of this world and to let them increase their numbers would be foolish.

Brocken claw turned to look at the pale creatures sleeping around the _yellow flower_ as the _shiny eyed one _watched out for them in case they attacked.

_You are foolish to lay you're Sticks-that-kill on the ground and the sleek one's fire thorn. Just wait and soon your deaths will come and then celebrated and told as stories from generation to generation._

| 65 million years BC, Forest |

No one slept that night, even though Jade never heard them confess it she knew. They had James on guard duty and then Robin but still everyone wouldn't...couldn't relax from the incident yesterday.

_Sam was gone, sure he was annoying and talked too much but still. He was a good guy_, he didn't deserve to die.

She wondered how the _kids_ were holding up. They were only two years younger, probably in high school like her but she couldn't help feel responsible to what happened to them. Even James, he seemed to not be as effected as her and was more like the 'out of sight out of mind' kind of thing. Though it still kept him from sleep and made him flinch to every sound.

Unlike them Robin seemed know this stuff, the magnetic field do hicky widow thingy. She's seen Sam and Robin argue (in a friendly science way) about it and where things possibly might take place and how and when they should try to 'activate' the _window_. She was amazed on how much this _kid _knew about this kind of stuff.

_She must have one heck of a science teacher, that's for sure. I'm not even good at science I get straight C's._

Hiro was better at this then her, that strong, cute and smart guy. They were thinking if when this is all over and they return to their time at the same place together that they'd try a relationship.

She thought on how she has every one figured out. Hiro was the cute comforting guy who's there for you. James was the young highly interested yet wary funny guy. She was cute most responsible person in the group. Sam _was _the annoying 'I know more than you do' guy. And Robin was the adventurous, secretly smart, young hates to admit she's cute, girl. She's provided lots of in tell on what to do, and frankly even though she's the _kid _here we wouldn't have made it far without her, or anyone else for that matter.

Just then as she woke up from her deep thought she realised, Hiro and her were seriously lagging behind. _Not good._

_But I have Hiro with me so those things won't dare attack right?_

"Did you see that?" Hiro asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"See what?" Her voice lowered to a whisper. Rustling from a bush came from behind and caught their attention. "What was that?"

"We better get out of here." Hiro grabbed her arm and the two began their way James and Robin were. She heard a growl and whipped her head around. Two were on their trail about twenty meters behind.

"Hiro they're behind us!" She called out.

"I know!" He yelled. She faces forward feeling that she was slowing her pace, and at each of their sides also about twenty meters away were two of them.

_Wait where are James and Robin in all of this?_

They weren't anywhere in sight until she saw a glint of something shiny at her left. The something was James' glasses. They were keeping their distance from coming to our aid. _Why? _Then her answer was answered, two lizard things were blocking them to us, not attacking but distracting them. Why?

"Hiro they're after us!" She points to Robin and James. He looks there then back.

They've been running for a long time now, so long that both of them weren't able to see the _kids_ a while back. None of the creatures had made their move to strike yet; all they did was keep their distance but made their presence well known. Yet they have not been able to escape because of one of the creatures were deliberately blocking them.

"I'm exhausted." Jade confessed as she heavily inhaled and exhaled.

"They're _playing_ with us." Hiro said as he tried to jog but only making it a few steps. "They're tiring us out so that when they _really _strike we would be too worn out to fight back."

As if on cue the creatures took a few steps forward, wondering if they had given up. Jade could see Hiro's grip tense on his spear looking at it as the sweat pored off his skin onto it.

"Jade I can distract it as you make a run for it." She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You can't be serious, you die!" She started to panic as the creatures took a few steps closer.

"It's either one of us goes or we both do. And I want you to live." She could see him start to tear up so she cried before he did. She nodded sadly and kissed him goodbye.

"I'll give the signal for you to run." She readied herself into a running pose and he made himself into a fighting position. Then he charged up at it making it leap back in surprise. "Now go. Run!"

She darted off.

| 65 million years BC, Forest |

"Come at me bro! Face me you lizard!" Hiro roared.

"Fffff...aaaii...cccc...iiiee...meee...ll...iiee.. .zz...eeerd." It copied back showing a black like serpent's tong.

"So you do impersonations huh? So you're not as dumb as I thought." He launched at it with a long, loud battle cry.

He knocks the dinosaur off its feet and the two tumble. The rest of the pack saw this and moved in. Hiro gets up, sweat pouring off his brow as he brought the spear back up to his side to push it back into its abdomen. His hands push forward but the spear comes to a halt, his head spins around meeting up with a large reptilian face. It uses his spear and drives it into _him. _

Hiro falls back onto his back and covered the gaping wound in his stomach.

Brocken claw looked down at the _stick-that-kills_; he couldn't understand that he _used_ it to end the pale creature's life and not his claws or teeth. He could hear the creature lowly cry its last words; then the rest of his pack comes forth to see what happened.

'_See we could kill them with this.'_ He barked to them, their young minds didn't understand it but they will.


	5. Death follows

| 65 million years BC, Beach |

The group have travelled far out of the forest and met up with Jade, and soon she told them what happened. That entire night they all stayed awake and made the magnets that they needed to find their way to the window. Before they were using their iPhones compass app but the effect of them using it for games and taking photos ran the batteries out faster than expected. So they made do.

They stuck closer together and kept quiet so that they could be tuned in to their surroundings but not too quiet that they'd think one of them were missing.

_Sam and Hiro gone. Things are getting from bad to worse; the only bright side is that we haven't seen any other predators but that's just about it_. Robin thought.

She looked down at her compass the needle-straightened paper clip found in the backpack- was spinning around in circles slowly.

_That means the magnetic field should be close, and finally this ordeal can finally end. _

"It hurts...please..." The sound made the group freeze. Robin was too shocked to move, all she managed to do was to look at James and Jade. They said nothing but their face expressions said everything for them: Hiro's alive.

She snapped her head to the direction of where the voice came from. It was coming from right of the beach heading inland to where there's just sand grass and bush. In her view the others were looking there too, Jade took the risk of running towards it before James stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Jades face stares back at him confused.

"What are you doing? We can't just leave him." She said clearly annoyed at his question. "We have time the suns not down yet and you said window won't open till midnight." She turned to me and then back to James.

"I know, we won't leave him here to die, but we still have to be careful of the _things._" James said as he walked up to her frightened but ready to go in search for their missing friend. Robin jogged up to them as they all began to walk fast but cautiously to the source.

"Alright then let's go before dark, we need to get a fire started going by then." Robin reminded them.

They travelled far into the bush until it sounded to them that they were only meters away. Then Robin felt a wrong feeling in her gizzard. _This is not right._

Jade softly called him hoping that in return he would call back to her. "Hiro were here, where are you?"

"Please...Its hurts too much..."

"We know everything's going to be alright, don't worry." Robin heard her coo.

_Why is he saying the same things over and over? Something's not right here._

"Guys I don't think that's Hiro." Robin finally said.

"She's right Jade, we would have seen him by now." James said with shaking hands. Robin looked up at Jade to see her eyes watering from disappointment and fright.

"Your right, let's get the hell out of here."

The pale creatures finally realised that it wasn't the _Tall One's _cry. Broken claw looked at the young female beside him who had done well at mimicking its call and leading them here. The young were better at making desperate cries for help; their voice's small enough to copy them. He looked at his pack; all letting of smells of eagerness to go in for the kill..._yet none of the pale creatures could sense this until now_?

The hunters of his pack waited for his command and soon he did not let them wait any longer, with one small deep bark they attacked. 

They slowly started to back up when suddenly two dark figures jumped out in front of them. Robin shrieked and James almost fell onto his back. The three whipped around to run but only came face to face with more of them.

_It was a trap...they lured us here._

Robin gripped her bow tight and armed it with an arrow while James and Jade readied their spiers. She looked into James' eyes; they were shedding tears down his smooth light face.

_Die._

In one thought Robin turned to one and shot it right into its eyes and into its long skull killing it almost immediately.

"We got to get out of here NOW!" Jade cried as the creature flung itself at her only for her to wrestle it harshly off with her spear. "Ok...ok you guys if we could somehow create an opening we could run out, we'd have a better chance." She looked at us hoping that we would know how to do so.

Robin nodded. _Want a distraction? You got one._

She turned to the way heading back to the beach and lined her next arrow up with the predator. It somehow _knew_ that her weapon would bring death to and it swerved out of the way before she could fire.

_That was easy...all I got to do is aim run and not have to fire a single arrow._

"There! Run!" She shouted as James dived through the gap with her tailing behind. Somehow the predators caught up on her plan and blocked the exit out and gave chase to the 'escapees'.

Jade could see her whole world fall around her. Her only exit to freedom closing in front of her, the two _kids_ she befriended get hunted done like it was some kind of sport and all she could do was stand there. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she move? Like in the movies the shy hidden girl finally tramps and overcome these beasts and escapes to a better life, right? If so then why was she just standing there?

"I guess this isn't the happy ending I always dreamed of." She softly whispered. She looked up, the biggest one of all them with an unusual three claws on one hand and four on the other was standing in front of her on its uprights legs, slowly walking towards her with its head cocked. She felt her hands tighten with anger and most of all...depression. She swung it at it head but only for it to catch it with one, three clawed hand and rip it out of her hands. It continued to stare directly into her eyes, striking fear into her as it threw the spear onto the ground.

Then suddenly without warning reached out its arm, she felt suddenly dizzy and light headed. The creature stopped looking at her and now gazed down, her eyes followed. And in its hand, still beating away was her heart.


End file.
